Welcome to Reality, Harry!
by Otspock
Summary: An Alternate Dimension and Severitus Challenge combo! On his 16th birthday, Harry is swept away from the Dursley's home and is given the shock of his life.
1. A new reality

In a small, crowded room in a house situated on Privet Drive, an annual ritual was being performed. As it had been the last two years, a cage stood upon the wardrobe, its perch empty, dried feathers stuck to the bottom, and the window wide open, a warm summer breeze letting the curtains hanging within it sway back and forth gently.

On the bed opposite of the window, a young man, 16 years of age, sat with legs folded beneath him on top of the coverlet. In his hand, the boy held a worn down old watch and was waiting patiently for the minutes to tick by until midnight. The date was the 30th of July, the boy was known as Harry Potter and he waited eagerly for his birthday to arrive. Something in his stomach told him that this birthday would change everything.

It was half a minute till midnight as an owl swept through the window. It wasn't any owl he had ever seen before. The clock in the downstairs hall began to ring, and, curious, he untied the letter room it's foot and opened the seal. The last bell tolled midnight and suddenly the whole world went dark.

The watch read midnight, the hour for which he had been waiting. Looking up, he blinked, realizing that he no longer sat on the same bed in the Dursley's house, but on the cold stone floor of what he guessed to be Hogwarts.

"Finally! Now let me look at my son." The deep silky voice came from beside him and Harry knew who it was immediately.

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?" The man looked shocked. He did look like Harry's professor, but this man looked as though he were able to smile and was much different from the Snape he knew. "What is going on?" Harry demanded.

"You are not my son, you can't be my son!" Snape said stupidly, which puzzled Harry to no end.

"Of course I am not your son! What is this, some kind of sick joke'? Where is Professor Dumbledore, I want to know why I am suddenly here and not at the Dursley's!" Harry stood up and went toward the door. Before he got there, though, the door opened of its own accord and in stepped Dumbledore.

"Professor." Harry said respectfully. Might I inquire as to why I have been brought to Hogwarts and how this feat was accomplished?"

Dumbledore looked just as shocked as Snape had been. "Who are you?" He asked in surprise.

"What kind of game is this? You know perfectly well that I am Harry Potter!" Their faces remained blank. "You know, "'The-Boy-Who-Lived', 'Defeater of Voldemort', 'Quidditch Seeker Extraordinaire.'" Harry said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to concoct a potion which I wish you to drink:" Snape said. "It will clear up the question which you ask." Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I give up! There is no getting information out of either of you. Make your potion, just don't tell me what you put into it, I want to die in peace." At this, Snape's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise and a slight smile danced at the corners of his lips.

"Don't worry." He retorted. "You won't feel a thing."

Harry stared at the two men silently, just as he had been doing ever since the potion had been mentioned, as Snape set a smoking goblet down on the table at which he sat.

Here Mr. Potter, if you would do me the favor of drinking this?"

"Please tell Ron I bequeath to him all of my possessions. Except my books, they are for Hermione, Ron wouldn't know what to do with a book if it sang and tap-danced." Both men chuckled and Harry gulped down the coal- hot potion.

A tingling sensation slithered down his spine, spreading to run down his arms and legs, even his head and torso. "What's this potion for?" Harry asked.

"It is to return you to your original state, which it is now in the process of doing." Dumbledore answered.

"What do you mean, my original state?"

"It seems, Harry, that you are indeed not a Potter." Snape answered with a smile.

Many emotions, thoughts, and doubts ran through Harry with this statement and the foremost was: Why was Snape smiling?

"If I am not a Potter, than who am I?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"A Snape." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye.

I hope you liked the beginning of my story. My goal is to unite the idea of an alternate dimension along Snape being Harry's father, so yes, this is an answer to the Severitus Challenge as has already been mentioned in my summary, which is most likely much to short as they always are. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you would send me feedback and tell me what you think.

Otspock


	2. A letter from another dimension

Dear Mr. Potter,

I know this will come as a shock to you, but by now I imagine you are riddled with doubt as well as rage. Yes, Potter, all that my counterpart has told you is true. You are a Snape. Your real name is Septimus Severus Snape, as it is tradition in our family. I am sure I needn't write all the details in this letter as your father is most likely sitting before you. I wouldn't have written at all, if there hadn't been some things that needed to be cleared: The reason you grew up as a Potter.

Potter, you will discover many differences between your world and mine, just as I had at your age as well. The cause of these differences, are the decisions that each person makes, which is rarely the same in both worlds. One decision can change your whole life, as one had mine. I do not know how Sev has lived his life, but mine took a dark turn as I made the difficult decision of becoming a spy for Dumbledore in 1981, just as you turned three months old. At the time you lived with your mother, or better said, my son's mother for I do not know if your mother is the same person as his is. She was not my wife, but we had a relationship hidden away from Voldemort, you can imagine your fate if he had discovered I had a son.

As it was so inevitable, Voldemort found out about Patricia and yourself. Luckily, you were with the Potters, who were at that time good friends of Patricia's, as the Death Eaters attacked and killed her. James and Lily took you in and, using a special version of the polyjuice potion, disguised you as the twin brother of their son Harry.

You can imagine, then, what happened on that Halloween night. All were killed, except for you. Through this even, all believed you to be Harry, even I believed you were him until you came to school. I denied the possibility that you could be my son. You looked just like James, I saw nothing to indicated your connection to myself. That is why I hated you so much. Why did Harry Potter survive, but not my own son?

It wasn't until our Occlumency lessons last year, that I realized that you were indeed my son. As I looked into your mind, I once caught a glimpse of an encounter with a Dementor and the memory which it triggered. I realized then, that you were not in your mother's arms and I saw something that it seems you have never noticed. In Lily's arms was another baby whose hair was as red as her own. I hadn't known that Harry didn't look likes his father, but that he looked like his mother. That is when I knew who you in truth were, for I had helped brew the potion which would change my son to look like a miniature image of James.

I know I should have said something, Potter, but with the rise of Voldemort and with the fact that you would be returning to your own reality, I kept my peace. Be assured that I will not allow Septimus, when he comes, to remain with the Dursleys.

Severus Snape

Author's note:

For my loyal readers who are re-reading this fic, you may have noticed that I changed Harry's real name from Salazar to Septimus. This is because I discovered that Severus was the middle name of a Roman Emperor and since J. K. Rowling liked to take the names of famous characters in her novels, I thought that Septimus would be a fitting name for a Snape.

Otspock


	3. A few explanations

Harry looked at the two men opposite after reading his professor's letter. "I don't understand." He said, his voice filled with confusion. "If I am your son, how did I End up in another dimension?" He asked Mr. Snape.  
  
"The Snapes" he began "have a unique ability which we like to call 'Dimi Hopping.' This means that, with training, any member of the Snape family is able to travel to another dimension at will. Now, to make one thing clear, we do not make a habit of abusing this ability. It is tradition though, that the Snape heir be sent to another dimension for the first 16 years of his life before being brought back. Hence, your arrival tonight as it is your 16th birthday."  
  
Harry though, was still suspicious. After all, having an evil Dark Lord after you for the past five years teaches constant vigilance (I like that phrase, don't you?) "I look nothing like Snape. How can you be so sure I am who you say I am?" Dumbledore chuckled, but Snape answered patiently.  
  
"The potion we gave you enabled us to temporarily see your real looks. Although you don't look like your other self, he resembled his mother more than his father, you look too much like myself to deny your blood." Flicking a wrist absent-mindedly, Harry conjured a mirror and looked at himself, but saw only Harry Potter staring back at him, not Salazar Snape. Looking up, he glared at his so-called father. Snape, however, chuckled. "I did say that it was temporary."  
  
"Will I ever look like I should?"  
  
"It depends on what my counterpart used to change your looks."  
  
"He said it was a revised version of the polyjuice potion." Harry said.  
  
"So, he did become a potions master." Dumbledore muttered. "He had always wanted to do that since he was a kid." He explained at Harry's look of confusion.  
  
"Well, no matter how revised, the Polyjuice potion is a temporary potion. I would think though, that after 15 years, it would start wearing off." Snape reassured the young man.  
  
"Well, so what do I do now?" Harry asked after a few minutes of eerie silence.  
  
Snape shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "First thing would be to go home and let you settle in. Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and get you supplies as I see you haven't brought anything with you."  
  
"Home? We aren't staying here?" Harry asked, still lost in a fog of confusion.  
  
"No! Why should we?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh, in my world, Snape is Potions professor." Harry then said sheepishly.  
  
"Is he? Well, in this dimension, I live in Snape Manor as well as my son, which you are."  
  
"Might I ask what you do as a profession?"  
  
"I am the Minister of Magic."  
  
Queen Yamcha - I like your theories! But no. I believe I said in the fic that it was a modified version. I meant by that long lasting. Don't worry, I will go into more detail.  
  
Heather Snape - No problem! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Other authors I would really like to thank for their kind reviews:  
  
Meg, meg the one and only  
  
Pip3  
  
Ginny Lovina Fireseerer 


	4. Septimus returns

Harry felt as though in a daze as he followed Snape to the fireplace and took a hand-full of floo powder. He couldn't believe all that had happened since the clock had struck those fateful notes in the downstairs hall of #4, Privet Drive. The most astounding part was having Severus Snape as a father. Harry had never thought that his greasy potions master was capable of sex; let alone getting a woman to stay by him long enough to have it. On the other hand, this Snape seemed to be much different from the other one and Harry could only hope that it was better and not worse.

As Harry arrived, he fell not so gracefully into Snape's arms. Blushing, he straightened up and brushed the soot from his clothes, apologizing. Snape just smiled in understanding. "I am use to it from Sep." He said.

It was now that Harry took a good look around him. They had flooed into a large room which looked actually more like a hall. Across from the fireplace, a shelf was attached to the wall which seemed to hold candles, post cards (which moved of course) and other knick knacks. A large rectangle mirror hung above it, and Harry, no Septimus, could see himself quite clearly.

There didn't seem to be any change in his appearance as he had expected. Looking closer, he realized that something was different, he just didn't know what.

"It is your eyes." Snape's voice seemed to whisper into his ear and he jumped, whirling to face the man he now knew to be his father.

"What?"

"The change that you can't define. It is your eyes. Look more closely." Snape placed his hands on his son's shoulders and turned Septimus to face the mirror. He smiled as he saw the boy's surprised look. "You see. As you arrived, your eyes sparkled like emeralds. Now they are as dark as midnight with hints of blue. An excellent blend of your mother and myself." This time, Harry turned of his own accord.

"My mother?"

"Oh, yes. I haven't told you of her, have I? I will tell you as I show you to your room." Snape, no, his father, he reminded himself, began to lead him down the hall, all the while talking. Harry stopped paying attention to his surroundings and instead concentrated on the older man's voice. "I met your mother when she walked into the Leaky Cauldron one day as I was there hoping for a quiet breakfast. I wasn't the Minister yet, but worked as a clerk in the Auror's office. "Sandy was not one of the most beautiful women I had ever met, but she was witty and bold and I fell in love immediately."

Septimus was so captured in the story, that he didn't really notice as they entered a room and sat down on the bed. "As you can imagine, both of our families were against our marriage. Mine because she was poor and hers because I came from a dark family. Sandy and I eloped to Gretna Green and found an apartment in Muggle London near Diagon Alley. "You were born 10 months later. It was the happiest day of our lives. Sandy's parents began to warm up to me for they saw that their daughter was living well-off and was happy. Sadly, you were sent to the other dimension as you were about three months old, the time when Severus' child was born."

"Huh? What is my birthday then?" Harry, no Salazar asked. His father smiled.

"February 14."

"Valentine's Day! I think I am going to shoot myself." He groaned.

Severus now had a humungous smile adorning his face. "That is just what Sep said as he turned 11 and started at Hogwarts."

"Who is Sep?"

"You counterpart. We called him Sep, for short. We are going to have to think of something to call you, maybe Mus?"

Harry pulled a face of indignation. "You have to be kidding me." Severus looked at him strangely in return at this and he hastily continued: "You can just call me Septimus for the moment, or even Harry."

His father was quiet for a moment before saying: "No, I will call you Septimus. I do not want you to forget you identity as Harry, but I also want you to become the young man that you really are." And, as it wasn't to be avoided, Harry told his new found father of his past, which I will not repeat here. If you don't remember it all, I suggest you read all five books again.


	5. Hook, Line and Sinker

They spent a week getting to know each other and little by little, Harry also noticed that he was changing. Every morning, he would get up and look in the bathroom mirror, but all that had changed, was that his unruly hair had become straight. On a Monday, Severus announced that he had to go to work and that Septimus was welcome to spend the day in Diagon Alley. Although he would gladly have stayed home, Harry smiled. He did need to replenish all of his school things. Using Floo Powder, they traveled to the ministry, where Severus showed him to his office and introduced him to co-workers. His father's office was unlike how Septimus had expected it to be. A bit plain, but elegant.

"Now Septimus, you can floo from my fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron. To get back, just say "The Ministry" and you will end up where we first came in. I'm sure you remember the way here."

"No problem." Septimus said and stepped into the fireplace. It amazed Harry to find that he hadn't fallen as he arrived at his destination. His body must be gaining balance as it wasn't changing anything else. Feeling undignified and out of place, he stepped further into the shadowy room of the Leaky Cauldron. Looking over to the bar, Harry decided to get a butterbeer to calm his wayward stomach. To his amazement, it wasn't Tom waiting there to take his order, but a beautiful young blonde.

"Good morning!" She called out cheerfully. "Is there anything I can do for you, or are you just passing through?"

"Good morning." Septimus replied, walking up and placing himself on a stool before her at the bar. "I would like a butterbeer, please."

"My pleasure." She replied, reaching behind her for a clean mug and filling it up with the frothing drink. Septimus was chatting lightly with Candice, as he learned her name was, when a breeze swept though the pub as the door to the street opened to admit a couple of individuals. It was, as everything else in this world, the most unlikely couple that Harry could have thought of. Coming through the door were Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang. What made the whole thing even more surreal was the fact that they were holding hands and walking together closely. Things were definitely going to take some getting use to.

"Septimus!" Harry turned his head toward a new voice. To his amazement, it was Draco Malfoy. "Your father told me I would find you here and how you looked." Draco said as he sat down. "I know you are here from another dimension, but we figured that you would be feeling lost and alone, am I right?"

"Well, thank you. I don't know what to say." Harry stammered.

"What, do I not exist in your world?" Draco asked, looking as though the thought had not occurred to him.

"Actually, you do, but we are enemies." Harry replied.

"We are?" Draco looked as though he had been hit by a semi-truck. "I don't know of any Ravenclaws who actually have enemies. Foes, yes, but not anyone we actually hate!"

"You are in Ravenclaw?" Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, as is Sep. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Oh. Well, come on. Why don't we go into Diagon Alley, seeing as you have finished you butterbeer. Sev said you need all new supplies because you didn't bring anything when you came."

"Good idea." Harry said, putting 30 sickles on the counter next to the empty mug. "Let's go to Madam Malkin's first as it takes the longest and, other than my wand, it is the important thing, I sure don't want to wear my father's clothing."

"Don't you have a wand?"

"Yes, but I want to have a spare. You see, my wand is the brother to Voldemort's." It was the first time Harry had actually told anyone and so he was prepared for a look of shock to cross Draco's face. What he wasn't prepared for, was the look of confusion and the question which followed.

"Who is Voldemort? Another enemy?"

"You mean that Voldemort doesn't exist in this dimension?"

"No, who is he?"

"Another name for him would be Tom Riddle."

"Oh, you mean the Headmaster! Sure I know who Professor Riddle is!" This world was getting crazier and crazier by the minute.


	6. Discussions and revelations

Septimus was still in a state of shock that evening as house elves brought supper to his father and himself. "What is the matter, Septimus?" His father asked.

"I just found out that I am free. The greatest menace on the face of the earth is a docile school headmaster in this dimension." He said this with a rather dazed look.

Sev just laughed. "I guess in a way Riddle could be a menace." Septimus jerked his head upward. "Tom loves to play pranks on the staff and students."

"And I thought that Professor Dumbledore was bad!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore?" Sev asked.

"Yes."

"Well, here, after the battle with Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore vanished off the face of the earth. I still have contact with him though, as he is my uncle, which is why he helped me in bringing you back from the other dimension. His brother, on the other hand, is famous for his discoveries in the veterinarian field." Harry smiled at this. It was exactly what Dumbledore deserved.

"Did you enjoy the afternoon with Draco?" Sev asked, changing the subject.

"It was awkward at first, but I think I can come to like the Draco of this world. Which reminds me, does everyone in this world know about the Snape Family's ability to travel?"

"Well, it isn't a secret. That doesn't mean that everyone knows about it though."

"Oh. Well, I am looking forward to being my own person though." Sev grimaced.

"Please, don't tell me you are a prankster!"

"Oh, no. At least, I don't think so. I haven't really had the chance to find out." The two sat in silence before his father spoke up.

"Would you like to play a game of exploding Snap?"

"Sure!"

An hour later, both Snape males were covered with goo and shaking with laughter when a high-pitched female voice rang throughout the room. "What are you doing?" Standing in the doorway was Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Molly. Finally decided to show up, have you?"

"Yes, and I am wondering where my nephew is. I kept waiting for you to call, but when you didn't, I decided to just come over."

"My name is Septimus, but you may address me as Tim." Septimus winked at his father with mirth playing at his lips.

"Well, you don't quite look as I expected, but that doesn't matter. Welcome home Tim. I'm your Aunt Molly."

"Aunt?"

"Yes, your mother, Sandy, was my sister."

"Did you marry Arthur Weasley and have 7 children in this dimension also?"

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"I am friends with your family where I came from. Ron is my best friend."

"Oh, dear. I am afraid Ron couldn't stand Sep, although Ginny had quite a crush on him."

Septimus groaned. "What's the matter, son?" Sev asked.

"Some things just don't change."


	7. Headmaster Riddle

One week later, Septimus found himself standing beside his father before the gargoyle, trying to get into the Headmaster's headquarters to see him.

"Are you okay, Tim?" Salazar grimaced, unfortunately, the nickname had stuck.

"Yes, it is not ever day that I walk willingly into the lion's den. Besides, it is too early in the year." He joked. His father looked at him strangely before giving another go at guessing the password.

"Marshmallow crème pie." Salazar raised an eyebrow. Just for the hell of it, he decided to try another tactic.

"Open." He hissed in parseltongue. Sev was shocked at both the sound from his son's tongue and the moving gargoyle.

"Severus, Septimus. Do come in." Headmaster Riddle was nothing like his counterpart. Tall, he was rail-thin, like Voldemort, but he had balding short black hair which was speckled with gray, and kind chocolate brown eyes, very unlike the other's red. His voice was deep, not filled with wisdom, but trustworthy nevertheless. "I must admit that I am surprised you were able to utter the password." He directed this toward Septimus, who stood there, speechless at this version of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"As a child, I was attacked by Lord Voldemort, your counterpart. At this time, I survived the killing curse by redirecting it back to him and in the process receiving a transfer of some of his powers." Harry explained.

"Hmm. How curious that we should be such opposites. Tell me, do you know why it is that I tuned evil?"

"I don't think anyone knows for sure, however, from the memory I had seen, Professor Dippet made a grave mistake when he did not allow Tom to remain in Hogwarts for the summer."

"Yes, that could be it. In this world, I was allowed to stay at Hogwarts after my childhood being spent there." Riddle's eyes grew glassy with memories. Sev cleared his throat, guessing at how unpleasant they really were. "So, I am assuming that you would like to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you have your OWL scores?"

"I am afraid not Headmaster Riddle." Harry responded. "I had no idea of my true identity and so was ill prepared when I hopped dimensions."

"I would like you to retake your test then, would this be a problem?"

"No, in many of my exams, I was unable to fully concentrate due to outside influences. I have one question however. Are the DADA classes up to standards here? In my dimension, we are woefully behind due to 4 out of 5 incompetent teachers."

"Here, we have had the same teacher for 10 years straight. I can assure you that I have every confidence in Professor Black's abilities."

"Sirius? He's alive in this dimension?"

"You know him?" His father asked with little surprise.

"Yes! He had been my Godfather in the other dimension." Now his father was surprised at his son's sorrow.

"Well, in this dimension, he is your Godfather as well. He hasn't come over because at the moment he is in Taiwan hunting down Black-tailed Crumpletts."

"Crumpets?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"No, these are not edible! Crumpletts are really a fantasy, but Sirius insists that they exist and so spends part of every summer searching for them." Mus looked at him dazed.

"Can I meet him before school starts?"

"Of course!" His father answered him. "He is after all my best friend and your Godfather." This was too much for Salazar and he fell into a faint.


	8. As Dimensions Clash

The day had finally come. Sirius Black was arriving at Snape Manor to see his best friend and his Godson. Septimus was pacing nervously back and forth as his father looked on in puzzlement. Sev did not understand why his son was so anxious, hadn't he known Sirius in the alternative universe?

"Son, please sit down, you are giving me a headache. Tell me, what has you so nervous if you know your Godfather well?"

"I . . ." Septimus began before the door suddenly opened and the infamous Sirius Black entered Snape Manor. "Sirius!" Septimus cried and launched himself into his Godfather's arms with tears in his eyes.

Sirius looked to Sev with awkward confusion. "So, this is my Godson Septims, hey?"

Suddenly the situation hit him and the boy once known as Harry stepped away from the familiar, but strange man. "Oh, I'm sorry." Septimus said, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. That's what Godfathers are for you know." He must have looked confused because Sirius continued. "We are in charge of spoiling our godchildren rotten and join them in mischief making. Speaking of which, I brought you something." He said, reaching into the bag he had set down upon entering the room.

"Something for me?" Septimus asked in surprise.

"Well, of course! I sure wouldn't bring something for your father."

"You didn't?" Sev said in a small voice while adapting an expression eerily like that of his son. "I thought you were my friend!"

Ignoring the other man, Sirius handed Septimus a small package with holes drilled into it. "I had originally intended this for your counterpart, but I want you to know that you are my godson as well. Welcome home."

"It isn't a Cornish pixie, is it?" Septimus asked suspiciously as he felt the box vibrate.

"What? No!" Sirius said confused. "Why would I give you one of those?"

"Oh, the other Sirius was a practical joker before . . ." The older men ignored his sad face and Sev said brightly:

"Well son, go on and open it. I'm sure you'll be surprised."

Cautiously, Septimus opened the box and his brows furrowed in puzzlement as he stared into it. "What is it? He asked.

"Why, it's a crumplett of course!" Sirius said excitedly.

The next day caught Septimus wandering through the halls like a ghost. He had a lot to think about. This Sirius was so unlike the one he'd lost only 2 months before. It felt like he was losing his Sirius all over again, because even in this universe, he wasn't able to find his godfather again. Oh well, he should thank his lucky stars. At least he had a godfather. Not everyone could say the same.

Suddenly, his father burst into his clouds of thought, exuding an excited air about him. "Son, come with me, I have a surprise for you which I am sure you will love!"

"A surprise?" Septimus asked.

"Yes, come on!"

After navigating the manor, Sev brought his son to the entrance hall and stopped. "Son, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Turning the boy to the wall, he said: "Septimus, I would like you to meet Septimus, otherwise known as Sep. Sep, I would like you to meet Septimus, otherwise known as Tim."

"Wicked!" Both boys said before falling into peals of laughter. The boys spend the next hour telling each other what had happened to them when they had returned to their native dimensions.

Sev looked on at their conversation, amazed at how similar, yet how completely different his sons were. He figured it had to have been the different ways that they had both grown up. His ears perked up at an exclamation from Septimus. "What do you mean they are making you live as Harry Potter! No one should have to do that!"

"But Septimus, you did." Sal said softly.

"And what did I get from it? With the tender age of one I was declared the savior of the wizarding world and at any hint of parseltongue or rebelliousness I am the accomplice of Voldemort, the Dark Lord!" Without much of a pause, he continued. "Sal, could you shrink the mirror and bring it with you to the Great Hall at dinner tonight? I have a bone to pick with them."


	9. Snape and Bumble bite the dust

It seemed that Septimus waited forever to speak with those from his old world. Although he was intently watching the blank mirror, he was nevertheless surprised when he did get a picture. He could see most of the teacher's table, but most importantly, he could see Snape and Dumbledore.

"Good evening Headmaster." He had to bite back a chuckle at the astonishment in their faces. "Now, as you can see, my counterpart, Sep, has invented a potion which allows us to communicate. This with no thanks to the greasy-haired bat over there." Tim knew he had gone too far when he felt the presence of his father beside him.

"Tim! Don't talk to the Headmaster that way!" Luckily he got distracted . . . "Hi son, how is dinner? Hogwarts fare is nowhere near to that of Frinkwy, but it is still acceptable."

"Yes, dad. Although tell Frinkwy that I still consider her beef steak to die for."

"Anyway," Tim broke in. "I have a bone to pick with the Headmaster and the Grease Ball."

"Tim, what did I tell you?" Sev said in exasperation.

"But, dad, he is the most unfeeling, insensitive asshole in need of a shower that I have ever met. And Snape, if you try to put Sal into detentions for my words, he will tell me and I will find a way to come back and hex you into oblivion. Did you know that the practice of parseltongue is an acceptable talent here?" Tim's face became positively feral and Snape's face paled considerably. This reaction didn't escape anyone.

"Now, Harry. You need to respect your elders." Dumbledore said benevolently.

"Bull shit!" Tim exclaimed. "For one, I owe respect only to those who return it in kind. Another no such Harry exists; never has and never will again. If you continue your current bad idea of Sal taking over as the Savior of the Wizarding World, he will return here as soon as he is able."

"But, he has family here!" Dumbledore protested.

"Family? His father dislikes him and you plan on using him in your grand scheme of things. No, don't deny it." Tim said, stopping all protests from half of the teachers. "My life with the Durselys was hell. My room was a cupboard under the stairs and I was in it more than I was out of it. When I was out of it, I was doing manual labor, making the meals or participating in my cousin's favorite past time: 'Harry Hunting.' Are you lot so incompetent that you don't notice that the boy you stare at is malnourished and winces at touch in the beginnings of every school year? Snape noticed. The occlumancy lessons confirmed his suspicions.

"In the end, I didn't learn occlumacy to keep Voldemort out; Snape was a far worse threat to my well-being." The Great Hall was silent as they stared at Tim's image. "For these reasons, I refuse to allow Sal to take up my old persona. I have every confidence that Sep will thrive despite the threat of war. If there is no possibility that Sal wishes to spend his holidays with the Greasy Git, than I insist he spend them with us. After all, with a little practice and blackmailing his father for help, he will be able to visit by Christmas." Having said his piece, Tim set down the mirror and went to his room, not saying a word to his dad.


	10. Conversations

It had been a day since he had told both Dumbledore and Snape off and Septimus had yet to come down from the high cloud he had been riding. Entering the kitchen for dinner, he found his father and godfather already at the table waiting for him. Eagerly, he sat down and pulled something out of his pocket. "Good evening!" He said cheerfully.

"Geese, if I had known that telling people off would make you this happy, I would have let you have free reign." His dad said sarcastically, but not without a little relief at the smirk on his son's face.

"Oh?" Sirius asked interested. "Whom did you tell off?"

"The Grease Ball and the Dodgy Old Codger." Septimus replied with a grin. At Sirius' raised eyebrow, Sev answered the unspoken question.

"My counterpart and Septimus's former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"Never mind that, there is someone I'd like you to meet!" Septimus said excitedly. "Dad, Sirius, meet Sparky, the amazing crumplett." With this, he set the creature onto the table and beamed with pride.

"Hello, Mr. Snape, Mr. Black." The crumplett said in a deep, quiet voice. The two men sat there in astonishment, staring at the small creature. "It can talk?" Sev asked, with a skeptical look on his face.

"Of course I can talk!" Sparky said adding with sarcasm: "Did you thing that Septimus could mimic? I assure you he could not even with years of practice."

And so Sparky the crumplett became an irritating, if welcome, addition to Harry's new family.

The next day found Septimus and Draco strolling through Diagon Alley, their school lists in their pockets. "What is my counterpart like?" Draco asked unexpectedly.

"Ah, Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." Septimus replied with a laugh. "Malfoy is a stuck up snob. He is incapable of free though, a parrot of his father. His pureblooded beliefs surpassed that of anyone but Voldemort himself Needless to say, we did not get along."

"Why did you accept my friendship, then?"

"Draco, you are nothing like your counterpart, sharing only looks. In you, I have found someone I can consider a friend, and I do not want to let go of that." The two boys strolled along the alley in silence after that, occasionally skirting around other shoppers. "You want to stop in the quidditch shop?" Harry asked. "I am thinking of asking for a broom for my birthday."

"I thought it was in February." Draco remarked.

"Oh, that's right! Maybe I can get a job until school starts."

"Why would you do that? Just use one of Sal's old brooms. He had had different ones since he learned to fly."

"That's perfect Draco! They won't be anything like my firebolt, but maybe he had a nimbus."

"He does, if I remember correctly." Replied Draco. Suddenly it was all Septimus could do not to go home to check out the brooms. It felt good to refer to Snape Manor as home.


	11. Going to Hogwarts

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by in a blur. Despite his apprehension over associating with the young Malfoy, Draco was actually turning out to be a decent guy, once he got over the fact that he and Sep were completely different people. Because of the constant attention demanded by his job, Sev never got to spend a lot of time with his son. Tim as happy to have him as a father, but found it difficult to measure up to his counterpart. It was obvious that Sev missed him. There were times when his father was working in his office at home, that Tim would catch him looking longingly at his photo albums.

Today was the 1st of September and he was nervous about going back to Hogwarts. Sev took the morning off to show him to the train station and for that he was grateful. At the moment, they were standing side by side looking at the Hogwarts Express, but not each other. At Tim's feet, a beautiful ash trunk was full of clothes and supplies, but little personal items; it felt as though it belonged to a stranger. Suddenly, Sev tuned towards him and he turned to see him looking down at him, lost in nostalgia.

"I know I have been really busy all summer." Sev said. "But don't ever forget that I love you. If you need anything, whether you forgot something or just want to talk, don't hesitate to write."

"Okay Sev, I will. Will I be coming back for the Yule holidays?"

"Of course!" Sev looked taken back. "I just got you back, I am not going to ignore or forget you. I love you! I know you have not really had a stable person in your life, but I am not going anywhere, even if you will be at school most of the year."

Tim was dumbfounded. The only words he could speak were a heartfelt "Thank you."

After that, father and son lugged the school trunk up into the train and found an empty compartment about hafway down. Looking out the window onto the platform after his father left, he saw him standing off to the side, scanning the train's windows. Grinning in excitement, Time hastily brought down the windows and stuck his head out them as the train lurched and began to move along the track.

"Dad! Dad!" Sev whipped his head towards him, a grin doning his face. "I love you too!" This was going to be a great year, Tim thought as the let Sparky the crumplett out of his trunk to run around.


	12. An unusual sorting

When first going to Hogwarts in this reality, Septimus opted to travel with the first years. Septimus was determined to have a normal year. After all, here he was not famous. His first step to accomplishing this was to avoid those he had known and to mingle with the first years.

Currently, he was sharing a boat with five little girls who were staring at him like scientists inspecting a piece of meteorite. "Aren't you too old to ride in this boat?" One finally asked. She had the strangest purple eyes and short, wild black hair.

"Weren't you ever taught to be polite?"

"Oh, don't mind Calypto here." A blond haired, blue-eyed beauty told him. "My name is Kristie, how do you do?"

Septimus smiled, replying: "My name is Septimus. I am very well, thank you." Here he was interrupted by the other three girls.

"I am Melanie." Offered the red haired, brown eyed girl.

"And I am Darla." Darla was an interesting figure. She had black hair with blonde highlights, almost as though they were bleached. Her eyes were a stormy grey, darker than Draco's, but not quite the black of his own.

"It is very nice to meet you girls. Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" The only male asked.

"Why, yes." Susan said primly. Melanie and Kristie just giggled while Calypto glared; Darla remained impassive.

"Duck ladies."

After having heard McGonagall's speech, the first years, plus Septimus, were waiting to be let into the hall. Septimus then pointed out a brown haired boy who stood apart from the group looking haughty. "I bet you a galleon that he will end up in Slytherin."

"Nah," Kristie whispered. "A Ravenclaw." The others just shook their heads as the doors to the Great Hall opened and they were allowed admittance. The general assembly was surprised to see a very large first year, or so they thought. Only Draco and the teachers knew better and the sixth year thought his friend to be quite eccentric to ride to the castle with the newcomers. But then, Septimus really was quite unlike any other he had met including Sep.

He noticed how Septimus paid a lot of attention to how five little girls were sorted. Adamar, Calypto was a Ravenclaw. Bradshaw, Kristie was a Hufflepuff. Elton, Melanie was a Gryffindor as was Nimbus, Susan. Pimpernille, Darla surprisingly turned out to be a Slytherin. Finally, when all the first years had been sorted, Headmaster Riddle stood up and addressed the student body.

"As you can see, Septimus Snape is no longer with us as he has gone to an alternate universe. In his place, we have his counterpart who prefers to go by the name of Septimus. Mr. Snape, if you would be so kind as to come up and be sorted?"

Confidently, Draco's friend strode up to the school and sat down, allowing Professor McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on his head. It turned out to be the longest sorting in a century. Five minutes stretched to ten and it seemed to go on forever when finally the hat cried out in frustration: "This boy doesn't belong in just one house. He has the strongest traits of each. The bravery of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the sly cunning of a Slytherin. Let him belong to all houses equally, the points taken and given distributed evenly. Good luck, Child of Hogwarts. The hat fell silent as was the Hall, as Septimus slowly, pulled it off of his head.

"And so begins another day in the life of Septimus Snape, season 6." Septimus muttered as he sat down next to Draco at the Ravenclaw table. His friend just snickered in reply.


	13. Earth to Mr Lupin

"Child of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked Dumbledore as they watched Septimus sit down next to Draco.

"There is a tale that goes back to the time the founders began this school. It is legend that one day a boy will come who will be heir to all four founders and will unite all the houses." "Septimus doesn't strike me as a very social person." Sirius said. "How is he going to accomplish that?"

"I don't know. This year is going to prove very interesting."

Dear Mr. Lupin:

You might not know me, but my name is Septimus Snape. I am writing you for various reasons, but first a bit of background might be in order. Did you know about a special talent of the Snape family? We call in Dimi-hopping, the ability to travel from dimension to dimension. As is tradition, each Snape heir is sent to an alternate reality for the first 16 years of his life. I just returned this past August to this dimension and found many things to be different. One, is that I have not heard anything of you. In the other dimension you had been the best friend of James and Lilly Potter and were like an uncle to me. I know that you will probably be different from the Remus I had known, but I would still like to get to know you.

Yours in sincerity,

Septimus Snape

Dear Mr. Snape:

It has been a pleasure to hear from you. I have heard of dimension travelers. I had not known, however, that the Snapes were some of them. It is interesting, the differences as well as the similarities our two worlds. In this one I was best friends with Lilly. James was more a friend by association. What did I do over there? Here I am a researcher for the Department of Mysteries. Not quite an Unspeakable.

Anyway, I look forward to our correspondence,

Remus Lupin


End file.
